dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Amorpho
Amorpho is one of the two ghosts who can shape shift. He uses this advantage to fool others, and ends up making a mess. He first appears in "Forever Phantom". Appearance/History Amorpho is the second known ghost who can shape shift at free will. His original form is a sleek body that has no mouth or nose and had large red glasses with fedora hat to cover his head. His clothes are like the fashion from 1990s that a mystery man would wear. Forever Phantom in "Forever Phantom" Amorpho made his appearance by just strolling his way around the town making pranks to the town until he saw Danny in Ghost Form saving children from falling off the cliff. Jealous of the attention that Danny has, he decided to morph into Danny Phantom to get the spotlight. Amorpho then witnesses Danny Phantom shifting into human form and decides to turn into Danny Fenton instead. He then goes into the Fenton house (unknowingly followed by the real Danny) and tears up Jazz's scrapbook of Danny Phantom newspaper clippings. The real Danny then makes his appearance and attacks Amorpho. Jazz then activates the ghost defenses and Amorpho (still disguised as Danny Fenton) fools Danny's parents and they attack Danny Phantom as Amorpho escapes into the basement. Danny follows Amorpho into the basement and after a brief fight, the two accidentally activate the Fenton's newest device, the Fenton Ecto-Stop-o-Power-o-Fier, which shorts out both of their powers. Amorpho manages to escape from the Fenton house and makes it to Casper High and sees Jack and Maddie announce to the public that Danny Fenton is missing, and for everyone to look for him. Wanting some privacy until he can figure out this mess, Amorpho spots Lancer and his constant rejection from his students, and thus becomes Lancer himself and heads for the school science lab to find the bottom of this fiasco. Amorpho then heads to the science lab as Lancer as the students of Casper High make it their absolute pleasure to torture their teacher. Amorpho eventually bumps into the real Lancer who faints upon seeing his own duplicate. Danny comes in afterwards, but cannot figure out which one is the real deal and doesn't get the time to when the students madly chase after their favorite hero. Danny eventually meets with Amorpho (still as Lancer) who proclaims him the ghost boy who can morph. Figuring out he's the one Danny's been after, the two leave Casper High, evading Jack and Maddie upon Sam's warning (now dressed as Danny Fenton instead of Tucker), Amorpho using invisibility to fly them away to Fenton Works, leaving the Fenton folks to assume a ghost overtook Lancer. On the way to Danny's house, Amorpho expresses sadness and guilt for getting far more attention than he bargained for, due to his faceless physique when all he wanted was some attention and fun while Danny laments the desire for less of that. The two, now at Fenton Works are again busted by the Fenton folks, so the two quickly fabricate a lie stating Lancer manage to defeat Danny Phantom and is about to destroy him in their lab. The two stage a battle, activating the machine that threw them into this mess in the first place. By the time the smoke cleared, Danny and Amorpho head to the kitchen and turn back into their true forms. Amorpho apologized for all the trouble and as Danny said he will leave Amorpho in peace if he does not see him again in the city, Amorpho transforms into Danny's ghost form, and agrees to Danny's deal but leaves his last word, "But how will you know if you do?" Lancer meanwhile wakes up in the ladies' restroom, much to the displeasure of several women already inside as Amorpho watches and chuckles from afar. Phantom Planet He later makes a cameo in Phantom Planet, as one of the millions of ghosts who helps Danny save the world. Personality and Weakness Amorpho is very sly and loves to make pranks to other bystanders but he can also get jealous easily if he saw anyone taking the spotlight. But he even has a soft side and can be guilty easily and would do anything to fix everything back to normal. Amorpho's disadvantage is that sometimes he can take his joke too far and ends up bringing someone being hurt or unable to fix that is broken forever. Powers and abilities *'Shape shifting': As a ghost with no real form, he can change to any appearance he wants. *'Flight: '''Standard ghost power. *'Intangibility': Standard ghost power. *'Invisibility:' Standard ghost power. Quotes *"Another day, another town to bring upside down" *"I suppose it's fortunate that nauseating boody goody was here" *"I may have no face on my own, but I'm seeing everywhere" *"My pranks are the top of the town; good news travels fast...TOO FAST" *"How dare that fuzzy wuzzy steal my headline!?" *"He wants a contest? He's got one" *"What? He can alter his appearance too!? THAT'S MY THING; HE'S STILING MY THING!!!" *"Fine, he stills my glory...I'll still his" *"Scraping your opinion of me, how am I doing so far?" *"That's right I'm your boy Billy" *"You cannot defeat Amorpho!" *"That's the last one for a while" *"So far, so good. Disguised as a teacher I'm an avertable pariah" *"You are not the only ghost here, you know" *"BANZAI" *"So can I. I'm me, and that means; I'm everyone" *"But how will you know if you do?" Trivia * Amorpho is the second known ghost that can shape shift at his free will. The first one would be Bertrand . * Amorpho transforms into Paulina, Maurice (Tucker's dad), Pooky (Dash's dog) and a black cat. * At the end of the episode "Forever Phantom," Danny tells him that he will leave him in peace if Danny does not see him again in the city. He agrees but then shifts to Danny's ghost form and says "But how will you know if you do?," referring to a loophole in their deal: the fact that he's a shape shifter. * When Amorpho shapes into another person he can change his voice, but for some reason, sometimes chooses not to. It is ironic that no one notes the difference when he keeps his normal voice. * In the episode, Amorpho explains to Danny that he morphs into someone else only to be noticed and to have fun. * Amorpho does not appear to have fighting powers. * Amorpho does not seem to be a ghost that can scare because a lot of people passed in front of him and did not pay him attention. * He may be one of the few ''good ghosts (along with Danny Phantom, the Dairy King, Dani, Frostbite, Pandora, Cujo, Dora the Dragon, and Wulf), as he apologizes to Danny at the end of the episode for causing trouble. * In the movie Phantom Planet, Amorpho is in the group of ghosts that attacks Danny in the ghost zone. * His appearance and powers seem to be based on the cult classic antihero Darkman, who was able to make himself look like anyone he wished though usually kept his real face covered due to the severe burns. Category:Characters Category:Ghosts